Kahnovii
JC Ndoci (born ) best known as one-half of the web duo Kahnovii with his best friend Brayden Verboort . Together they have accumulated more than 1,000 subscribers on their YouTube channel. About He is especially known for his extreme challenges, though he now records other types of videos. The name "Jahwoo" was formed by him and his friend Che Conrad, the term 'Jahwoo' was a completely random word which was him and Che's original channel that was also a duo. When Che moved to New Zealand and JC supposedly forgot the password, he created another channel 6 months later with Brayden Verboort and named it 'Kahnovii'. The term "Kahnovii" means "brothers" in the secret language Brayden and JC created. It has now become his main channel. History JC joined YouTube on November 25, 2011. His first ever YouTube channel is: [dbzfuckinrocks] He has just under 6+ subscribers on the channel, over 219 views and 7 videos on it. Most videos on the channel were very random videos of his cat since at the time he was only 10 years old. Personal Life JC was born in Brisbane, Australia and is said to be half Albanian. January, 2013 on JC's first day at his new school he met Brayden Verboort after their teacher sat the two together in class. Orginally JC had moved suburbs hense why it was his first day there, they are today known as Kahnovii on YouTube. JC and Brayden to this day can't thank their teacher enough. When the two met they used to mess around in class and prank their classmates, the two used to be huge fans of the Janoskians, evidentally why they used to pull pranks in school and get into trouble. Ever since they first met they wanted to film videos together and become famous. Then one year later in 2014 the two boys met up at a park and filmed a video together for Jahwoo called the "Shit Tacos Challenge", where they basically ate tacos filled with disgusting combinations of food. In late 2013 JC and Brayden stopped talking and hanging out for some unknown reason so JC became friends with Che Conrad and that's when they started making videos together, Che also was a big fan of the Janoskians at the time. But when Che had to move to New Zealand JC had nobody to record videos with so he became friends with Brayden again and they both started uploading to Jahwoo but then decided to make their own cha nnel called Kahnovii where they made short films and challenges. Moving Away In November 2015, JC's mother had to move 4 hours away from Brisbane where he originally had all of his closest friends. For JC this was very saddening and stressful since he had to move away from Brayd en who was like a brother to him and the fact that they couldn't be together to continue doing videos really affected JC's look on YouTube and being a content creator. In a way of JC saying goodbye he made uploaded a video which was like a compilation of their favourite moments together. JC ended up just filming videos on his own and continues to do so to this day. Today JC Ndoci today is still active and films videos as regularly as he can, as well as doing occasinal livestreams on an app called FriendLife. Category:Albanian YouTubers Category:Australian YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers